Star Within My Reach
by The Groggy Liar
Summary: Ulquiorra Cifer is the biggest fanboy of the show Soul Society and the celebrity Kurosaki Ichigo. Fate somehow smashes them together using one ring in a coffee shop. Rated M for later.
1. Chapter 1

**Star Within My Reach.**

**Disclaimer: **Fully conscious of the fact that I don't own any of these characters or the story from which I stole them from.

**Warnings**: Um...bad words? And a snog? Ohhhh yeah very very ooc, and its an au

**A/N: **meep don't judge meh. I find this a cute couple.

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Star Within My Reach.<strong>

_He's so cool._

The TV is on full blast, filling my room and probably spreading throughout the rest of the house. The man on the screen was shouting out his attacks and doing complicated flips and slashes with his oversized sword.

Goosebumps were visible on my forearms. My eyes glued to the screen, well more like the orange haired god currently spewing lines about how he was going to protect the girl (Sode No Shirayuki) who had given him his powers.

_He is amazing._

Like some heart-struck preteen girl, I sighed dreamily at his face as a close up came on the screen. The episode was nearly over; it was going towards a cliff-hanger again. And I'd have to wait another week for the next episode to be aired, but in the mean time I could download this one and log in on all the forums I registered in and discuss him to my heart's content.

Yes I was a fanboy.

A fanboy of the TV show **Soul Society** and a fanboy of Kurosaki Ichigo.

The TV show was relatively straight forward. Boy sees dead people, one day a huge monster called Hollow pitches up and nearly kills his family, a girl claiming to be a shinigami tries to save him and gets injured which forces her to share her powers with the boy. Once the Hollow is defeated, it comes to light that what this girl did was against the law in Soul Society and she is sentenced to death. In her debt for saving him and his family, the boy uses his new found powers to go and rescue her. Kurosaki Ichigo played the main role of the boy named Zangetsu. He played it so well!

As the last line was said and the credits started showing up, I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my head on them, mouthing the words to the end song already memorized. The screen then switched to adverts and I clicked the TV off. The room was now dark and very quiet, I stayed in my position for a few minutes, smiling and thinking about what happened in this episode and what to talk about on the forums later tonight.

Would I post tonight? Or did I wait to see what others thought first?

_I am pretty tired_, I thought to myself.

As if on cue I yawned and looked over to my comfortable bed.

_Tomorrow it is._

Picking myself up and taking the two step walk to my bed before flopping into the mattress and pulling my life size Zangetsu pillow towards me. I Felt my eyes slip closed and my brain, already trained, started playing little wicked fantasies of Ichigo for me. Oh yes, I was a very enthusiastic fanboy about Kurosaki Ichigo. A little happy smile played on my lips as slumber took over me that night.

* * *

><p>When my alarm decided to not go off I was unexpectedly woken up by the chirping of obnoxious birds. Cracking my eyes open I glanced at the clock faced towards me from my dressing table and leaped into the air. I was so fucking late it wasn't even funny.<p>

Shuffling out of bed and trading my old shirt for a slightly fresher one and deciding my jeans were acceptable in the general public's eyes I leapt for my socks, shoes and bag. Snatching my glasses and running a hand through my hair that was already messy (and not in the sexy way) I rushed into the corridor and towards the front door of the apartment I stayed in. My parents were supposed to be here but I assumed they were both with their respective "secret" lovers. Not that I cared really.

I was already half way towards the elevator when I realised that it was Saturday and I didn't actually have school. Feeling incredibly stupid and hopelessly out of breath I turned back to my room down the hall, a blush that wasn't caused by the running staining my cheeks.

I've always been forgetful and a bit clumsy and never really the tidiest person in the world. That was me, Ulquiorra Cifer.

Crawling back into my bedroom and dropping my bag haphazardly on the already messy floor I beelined for my desk where I sat down and stared at my pc for a bit.

Slowly I started to process what was on the episode last night and piece together witty comments to put up on the forums as well as discussion topics for the threads I'd start myself. Turning the pc on and typing in the necessary passwords while doing the necessary amount of clicking to get to my favourite and most frequented website, I started my incredibly well thought out (2minutes, thanks) thread topic as well as replied to some of the other threads up on the site already. It was great chatting back and forth between some of my favourite people online as well as shouting newbs down for being retards about the show and getting all of their facts wrong. Then I was off to Tumblr to scroll through .gif after .gif of Ichigo, reblogging every single one. By the time I was done with my fun and had just started a decent download of the episode I turned to face my clock once again and was informed that it was now early noon.

Not really having anything to do but feeling the need to be out on a Saturday as it was a teenagers duty, I picked myself up off of my desk chair and snagged my wallet out of my bag before going on a bit of a walk.

I was reminded of my attire in the surrounding mirrors inside the elevator and had second thoughts about going back up to change and neaten up. But then I thought I wasn't exactly going to bump into anyone important or remotely famous here so that thought flew straight out the window it came from.

The little ding to tell me I was at the destination rung and I stepped out into a pretty much deserted lobby save for the few working people that were actually working. It wasn't the best upscale apartment building but it was a damn site better than most here in Karakura. Waving at the few people who were there and whom I knew I trekked out into the great outdoors.

Starting down the street I wandered aimlessly for a bit before realising I hated exercise and would rather sit down with some form of connection to the internet. Still feeling I needed to be outside my mind came to the idea of the coffee shop. Every coffee shop offered free Wi-Fi with a drink and that was exactly what I wanted.

It wasn't very far but then again it wasn't exactly close, about a 15 minute walk and I was there ordering the most dull black coffee the guy behind the counter had had to serve today and taking a seat down in a far corner, my phone was quickly pulled out and I was surfing through more pictures of Ichigo.

It was about 10 minutes into this that another person walked into the coffee shop. It's not like there weren't other people in here already and it wasn't like this was suddenly a Texan movie gone wrong in LA but it was the person himself. At least he looked male. Tall and broad shouldered, he was clad in black jeans, a white shirt and tan blazer which matched (quite gayly noted) with his tan shoes of some expensive kind. The odd thing about him was his beanie what was practically pulled over his face and too big sunglasses that seemed to be hiding the other bit of his face. His order was done so low that I think the man behind the counter just tossed things into his cup and prayed for the best. The guy seemed to be in a hurry to pay, I don't know why though as every woman, man and mom in the joint had their eyes glued to his hurried movements and fit ass. Myself included. I mean I wasn't eye raping him he was just pleasant to look at….over a cup of coffee…..in the back corner of a coffee shop….about 15 feet away.

He had finally given the right amount to the man behind the counter and had snatched his cup when he started his hurried walk back to the door. The ruffling in his pocket must have knocked the thing close to the edge of his pocket because that thing was soon tumbling out of his pocket and onto the floor of the coffee shop. By now he had made his great escape and the people had gone back to their mindless droning but the item remained on the floor. It was ring-like and had a chain attached but it looked too girly to have been one of the guys accessories. As I was already finished with my drink and ready to leave anyways, I got up and picked up the object on my way out. Hopefully he wouldn't have run too far as I wasn't in the mood for jogging today. Now having the opportunity to take a closer look at the object dropped, it was definitely a ring on a chain. It was plain silver on a silver chain and had nothing written on it or symbols. Even the design was plain. It was very plain but definitely female.

I looked either way down the street and found the man wasn't there. Pouting as I tried to remember the general direction in which he turned I took a lucky guess of going right. At the first turn on the street I was immediately down a much darker shadowed and quieter area. Not that it was spooky or a place where you'd get jumped but just quiet you know?

Further down the road there was the guy from the coffee shop standing next to one of the most posh cars I had ever seen. Slim, sleek and black, it practically purred just sitting there in the road. The man who most likely owned the car – if his shoes were anything to go by – was digging around his pockets like a lunatic and kept slapping his ass in the way you do when tapping your back pockets for something. The sight of him slapping his southern cheeks had me biting my bottom lip and getting distracted for a bit before I pulled myself out of it and made my way to him.

Once I was close enough I called out a rather sleepy sounding "hey" to the guy.

Deer stuck in headlights, is about the only reaction I could gage from his sunglassed face.

The bit of mouth available to the world was ajar and he seemed a bit flush. Realising that I had spooked a hunk I felt my cheeks gain what I hoped was a cute blush and my arm shot out rather robotically in front of me cutting forward towards him suddenly. He looked quickly at my enclosed hand and then back up at me seeming to slowly regain some of his posture. "I'm not stalking you or anything but after you were done digging for gold in your pockets back at the shop you dropped this by the door. My mum always told me to return things to their rightful owners and I sure as hell don't' own anything of this kind, so here." I said rather harshly to my own ears and quickly made a mental note to cut back on newb-bashing for a bit before turning my hand palm up and opening it to reveal the plain plain plain ring.

His jaw shut and clenched rather quickly to the point I thought this actually wasn't his and that I had just insulted him by handing him a girly ring chain thing. And he didn't look like a person I wanted to piss off. Up close he was really well built and his shirt was straining in some areas, drooling seemed to be the only thing you could do around this man at such a close proximity. His legs were long and looked very toned even behind black jeans, I tried not to focus on the bit between his legs and chest as my own jeans were tight fitting and I didn't want them to become noticeably tighter around him. Lifting my eyes to where his should be I knew for a fact my cheeks were probably a nice blotchy pink making my already pale skin look sickly. _But god he is gorgeous!_ I thought to myself

There was a breath from him before a clearing of his throat.

"Thank you"

_Hang on_

"I thought I lost it."

_I know this voice._

There was a small smirk at the corners of his mouth while my eyebrows furrowed together.

"I just have to repay you"

_Repay? How much am I get-OH MY GOD THOSE ARE HIS LIPS!_

Firm and slightly chapped lips were pressed right against mine, there wasn't even a doubt that this may have been a kiss on the cheek gone left. Especially when he nipped a bit at my bottom lip and my jaw went slack to allow one of the most wanton moans I've ever let loose in my life escape. The embarrassment didn't have long to set as something much wetter came out to play. Now I hadn't been the most useless teenager and had kissed people before, but right now I'm pretty sure I was resembling a fish out of water. Not like this guy cared much, he seemed quite content to just plunge into my mouth and dominate everything I ever owned inside my mouth ever. It was sticky in a delicious way and the suckling he was doing in the oddest pattern I had ever had it done in was strangely pulling me closely to him to make sure he kept doing it. Not too sure when I closed my eyes but now I was trying to crack them open to make sure he was just as breathless as I was from this kiss. Didn't make it past a blurry image of his beanie and sunglasses though as he lifted a hand to gently pull my chin and tilt it a little to the left so that he could (and I didn't even think this was possible at this point) plunge deeper. Flicking, twirling and a slight tongue battle later had me wondering if this is what this guy did for a living. _FUCK!_ I was screaming in my mind, he had successfully removed everything in my mind up until the day of my birth and that was quickly being erased too. He pulled back for a quick breather of which I was eternally grateful as I gulped each lungful, my eyes finally opened fully to take in the image of this guy I hadn't even really met breathing just as hard as I was facing me with those ridiculous glasses that made me itch to pull them off. We just watched each other for a bit, he was probably watching because he had never had to repay someone for a ring, and I was watching because I was trying to remember what day it was and how I made it down the street coherently.

He was the first to move and what a sneaky move it was, he place one of the softest butterfly kisses on my still panting lips and then one onto the tip of nose before turning around and sliding into the car I had forgotten was there and driving off.

About 20 minutes of watching a total of 3 cars that weren't his drive past I stood in the road just staring down the twisted tar. I had then regained control of my mind and spun around a little too quickly and staggered back towards the coffee shop, pausing at the doors to look at the floor I found the item that granted me access to the best kiss of my life, and then waddled my way back to my apartment and somehow made it into my room and onto my living room couch. The flop onto it should have been painful but I could honestly have been set of fire and I would still be in a daze.

My finger came to trace my lips that were no longer swollen or covered in the wet heated concoction he had created between himself and me. Licking my lips in a vain attempt to taste him again I rolled over to stare at my ceiling to try and find a pattern in the paint that would show me his true face.

After a few minutes I realised I was acting like a pre-teen girl again and sat up suddenly. Waiting for the world to right itself I rushed to my room to get a distraction. I slapping of keyboards and wild waving of my mouse had me back into my site and scrolling through replies to my threads I had started.

It wasn't long til I had 14 billion tabs open, playing theme songs and loading gifs and chats that had me laughing and completely blissful for a good portion of the evening. When my stomach started a riot and demanded food I had to tear myself away from the screen and go hunt for food. And by hunting for food I mean calling the pizza guy and setting an order for an extra pepperoni and garlic large pizza. After that kiss it seemed that I was going to be anti-social for a bit.

By the time the pizza guy arrived I had started creating my own gifs from the episode I had downloaded and finished my newb bashing for the night (I know, I know I said I would stop but they're stupid) I decided it was time for a little break. Seemed I had stopped my obsession just in time because soon after I had placed the pizza on the counter top my phone started its little jingle of a phone call. Checking the ID I held in a little smile of delight upon seeing that it was Orihime phoning me.

Orihime and I had been friends for many years and actually went through quite a lot together. At one point in our childhood I refused to let her leave my house because we weren't done playing a game and insulted the rest of her friends that I didn't like and she had slapped me full frontal in the face and then began to burst into tears. It sounds so dramatic but we laugh about it now. Orihime is literally the closest person to me right now and had been there with me when I had discovered I was gay at a house party. She said she had always known but I think she just said that to seem more noticing. Orihime was even ditzier than me and always stumbling about, crashing into things with her all too big boobs. But her little clumsy stunts did little to shake guys off, in fact it just made them want her more. Her long ginger hair that was always shiny (and I mean always, that bitch had secrets I needed to find out) was constantly getting her noticed and her grey eyes that never blinked but fluttered were outlined by long lashes that were always accused of being fake (I had yanked them once and earned a weeks cold shoulder) while her body blew men out of this world. If I was plain in a crowd I was nothing compared to her. As a gay man I would KILL to look like her, except with a few bits still there, no wait that sounds creepy I wouldn't want to look like her I'd like men to look at me like they did her, but that's also selfish. *Sigh* She's cute okay?

Answering the phone and listening to her coo into my ear like a pigeon I frowned a little then laughed.

"Well hello to you too" I said

"ULQUI!" I could hear her blush over the phone

"I didn't know you had picked up and while I was waiting this bird landed nearby and I was just saying hello, well I guess I did say hello to you to, but you're not a bird, well you could be I mean you'd be a crow, but we'd have to do experiments on you and turn your arms into wings I wonder how we'd do th-"

"Orihime, babbling" I said a little impatiently.

"Oh, sorry Ulqui, you'd make a nice bird is what I'm trying to say, hello" She giggled

Shaking my head I felt a smile play at my lips again "Did you watch the episode last night?" I asked

"That's like asking if I'm still breathing" She huffed through to me.

"And?" I said, waiting for her to squeal on.

A while ago Orihime had asked about any new hobbies I had started and I told her about **Soul Society** , she said it wasn't really her scene, and she wasn't into that sort of stuff and after thousands of banana cabbage flavoured ice cream offerings and 4 new stuffed animals she agreed to sit through one episode with me. She was hooked straight away and had become my new best fanfriend.

The squeal broke over the phone.

"Ooooh! It was so good, I can't believe he's going up against Sode's brother! He's like super powerful and I don't think Zangetsu will live through the battle! I mean did you SEE the brother, come on! He's so hot, and so cool and just AH!" She rambled on

"Yea but I mean, Zangetsu is gonna kick his ass, his powers are getting stronger and he's taken down the other captains no problem" I argued, getting ready for a long battle of who would win.

"Of course Zangetsu is gonna win, he's the main character, I'm just saying that Senbonzakura is gonna give him a true challenge and beating. Which is sad because they're both so hot and would be so cute as a team? Can you imagine?" there was a loud dreamy sigh and I almost copied her as the image popped into my head. Zangetsu and Senbonzakura shirtless fighting off Hollows together, all hot and sweaty. Shaking my head before I embarrassed myself over the phone and silently thanking Orihime for the image for later use, I tuned back into Orihime excited screeching about the episode.

Usually our conversations would go like this, she'd phone me and I'd start the topic then she would go off like a hurricane and just keep talking until she felt better or said everything under the moon and stars. Today, though, she decided to involve me in the conversation.

"So Ulqui how was your day?" she asked seemingly innocently, and I started wondering if she had been watching me the whole day.

"Oh it was fine" I replied

"Ouuh, you're always so boring when I ask that question, never doing anything wild or fun." She pouted

"I can be interesting and wild" I said defensively.

"No offense sweety, but I doubt you've done anything crazy in the real world in the past month that could make me gasp in shock" She said in a playful tone, ending her sentence in a giggle.

I puffed my cheeks a bit. How rude! I was fun and exciting. I could be spontaneous and wow people. I could become the gossip of the town if I wanted to.

"I got 203 likes on my last post" I said smugly

"That not the real world sweety" I shot back

"Of course it's the real world, the internet and technology is in everyone's lives, without it there would be no real world" I said

"Sugar, I also get likes on my pictures and status about love, it's not shocking" she said with a sigh

"It was a topic on Zangetsu's sword" I said frowning, I thought it mattered a lot.

There was a bigger sigh on the end of the phone.

"I woke up and thought it was Friday." I said scrambling a bit for details in my day.

A small laugh, "that's funny, not shocking Ulqui"

Racing through my day I dug up the memories of the guy from the coffee shop and smiled, it was perfect. I had never done anything like this and it was definitely wild.

"Well actually there is something I did today that would make you gasp in horror" I said all too smugly over the phone

"Oh?" Orihime replied in a challenging tone "what's that?"

As I then told her about how I had gone to a coffee shop and seen this guy getting coffee and dropping this ring, the other line went dead silent listening to my story. As I finished up about how he had kissed me and then jumped into his car and drove off, I waited to hear the gasp I was craving from Orihime.

A few more seconds went by before I heard: "I think I read a fanfiction about that once"

Groaning I slapped a palm to my face.

"I'm not stealing ideas from a fanfic Inoue" I said- irritated that she didn't believe me.

"Well _Cifer" _she said grudgingly "I highly doubt you did ANY of that, firstly because the guy had no description whatsoever."

"He was wearing a beanie and sunglasses" I protested

"Yea, that's the second point, he seems way too dodgy- if it is true- why would YOU of all people decide 'Oh cool, a dude with no face in a dark alley next to an expensive car who wants to kiss me because of a plain ring, good idea'?" She dropped her voice low to imitate mine.

"I didn't ask for it, it happened before I knew what was going on"

"Third point, or should I say plot hole, you said you knew his voice from somewhere, the only guys at our school who fit the body description you gave me, no offence honey, don't know you exist or are even remotely gay enough to do this"

"But-"

"Ulqui I'm sorry hon, but it sounds too made up"

"No, Orihim-"

"Good night, Ulquiorra"

And then the line went dead.

Resisting the urge to throw my phone at the wall, or anything else at anything else. I as gently as I could, slammed the phone on the counter top and tore into the pizza. Once the majority of it was gone and I knew I wasn't getting any more kisses for a while I tumbled through what I had said over the phone.

Orihime had dramatized it a bit and made it sound a lot more Hollywood than it actually was but I could see why she was having a hard time believing it. I mean it was me we were talking about, Mr. No-Fun-Ever. I sat on one of the kitchen chairs pouting petulantly and glaring at the now cold pizza in front of me. And the more I glared that harder I thought about what happened and the angrier I got.

It really wasn't my fault. It was that guy's.

I was being a nice person and handing him back something he thought he had lost.

HE forced himself onto ME.

Sure I could have pushed him away, but I was in shock.

Yeah…..shock…not willing. Even though I kissed him back. And wished it would happen again.

God how lame could I get, my first kiss in how many months from a hunky guy who basically had no face who had kissed me over the stupidest ring I have ever seen and bolts off (probably because I sucked at the kissing) and I'm sitting in my kitchen eating pizza with no clue who he actually is.

Fuck my life.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:** Okay I hate saying that my chapters will be up regularly, and I myself personally hate authors who don't update quickly with stories (hypocrite much?) but I really don't know when this next chapter will be out. It's not like I don't have a plot and a plan for it, its just difficult for me to shove myself in a chair and just type for 2 hours or something. But I will try really hard to get another chapter for you guys :)

I really hope you enjoyed, reviews are most welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Star Within My Reach.**

**Disclaimer: **No owney anything that seems to already be owned.

**Warnings**: Really nothing in this chapter.

**A/N: **Right, so after realising that I don't update as fast as I usually should, I spoke with my beta (Gabi) and she suggested I do things in smaller bursts, because I was trying to make each chapter 15 - 20 pages long and didn't have enough story to tell within those pages. So I'm going to try write a min of 5 - 6 pages each chapter and will try get them out every 2 weeks or so. Lets see how this goes, sorry for the delay ^^;

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

* * *

><p>By the time Sunday had passed uneventfully, unless you call eating and reblogging countless Soul Society fan arts eventful, I soon found myself waking up on time and trudging into my uniform, glaring at my hair and willing it to behave itself.<p>

A slice of toast, my bag and a cellphone later I was out the door and on my way to the lobby door. As I said before, the lobby isn't that great. It's a huge monochrome room that's dull and bare at all times. There aren't even flowers; I think it's actually an unspoken rule here, no colour. However this morning I noticed Cirucci sitting at her reception desk fawning over a bunch of low cut daisies set on the counter top.

_She must have slept with another producer, _I thought to myself.

Cirucci was constantly being yelled at for breaking the wordless rule, but loved sex and flowers so much that there were often flowers on the reception desk addressed to her thanking her for the night before. These flowers, I noticed as I got closer and closer to the desk, were arranged playfully and as though you were viewing a chunk of land that had been cut out of the wild country side. The basket had intricate patterns and was woven with ribbon of a pale yellow colour. It truly was a beautiful basket of flowers and clearly reeked money.

"So who'd you sleep with to get those?" I asked, setting my elbows down on the reception desk left of the daisies.

"Excuse me?" her feathers clearly ruffled, Cirucci straightened up in defence, her eyes going sharp, her lips going thin. I'm sure a neutral expression was evident on my face as I wasn't afraid of this slutty PA. This seemed to anger her more.

"How dare you! I worked really hard every day and what little time I have to myself I spend trying to find someone who will love me for who I am and make me happy, but you men, you're all pigs! You sleep with a girl and then send her on her merry way and only when you want sex again do you send flowers and credit cards." She spat out at me very accusingly. The entire conversation would have given someone on the outside the wrong idea about the relationship Cirucci and I have.

"It seems to work" I smirked, nudging the basket of daisies towards her with my elbow. If she had a whip she'd be strangling me over the table with it right about now, her purple hair seemed to be actually frizzing, she was so angry.

"You horrid bitch! These flowers aren't mine. I was watering them and taking care of them because God knows you won't."

I blinked. "Why would I have to look after them?"

"Why else doofus? They're yours. Some boyfriend of yours dropped them off earlier this morning." She shook her head.

Another blink later. "What?"

"Oh for fucks sake…" Cirucci seemed to be massaging a headache from her temples before picking up the basket of daisies and dropping them between my elbows. "Just…go away."

Numbly moving away from the reception desk with the basket held awkwardly out in front of me, I walked back to the elevator and stood in silence until I reach my floor and was back in my room. Setting the flowers on the kitchen countertop. Again, just pointing out that these are gorgeous flowers it's just, I'm not really a flowers guy (well I am now, I get why girls like this stuff, my stomach is all fluttery) and I don't know exactly who sent them. As we may have established I am recently kissed and single. Orihime may have sent them as an apology for our fight over the phone on Saturday night, I mean the colours on the basket woven bit thingy and ribbon are right up her alley but Orihime has never sent me flowers before and Cirucci said 'boyfriend'.

I don't want to get ahead of myself but the only person who would send me flowers right now had to be the Hunk from Saturday, but honestly, thinking about it, it's a little ambiguous. I mean some random guy two streets down from a coffee shop kisses the living daylight outta me for handing him a ring and now he's sending me flowers? 1. How did he get my address and 2. I'm pretty sure my imitation of an open mouthed blow up doll didn't blow him away (pardon the pun.) Then again the situation does sound a little like a marriage proposal if somewhat demented. But who kisses you and sends you flowers 2 days later if they aren't a little interested? I think its all wrong anyways, just because he had a rockin' bod and a fancy car doesn't mean he has the best of personalities or even an attractive face, with that beanie and those glasses he clearly was hiding something. So Hunk is out of the equation…which is good. I'd be worried (Not oddly flattered) if he found out where I lived. Cause that's creepy and stalker-ish, right? Right. Besides, the way his body was built he was probably compensating for something.

Deciding to forget it for now, I made my way (now late for school) back down to the lobby.

...

...

Oh who am I kidding, I can't let this go! It's just so weird to suddenly receive flowers out of the blue.

With my mind racing a mile a minute I didn't hear Cirucci calling me until there was the back end of a black stapler whacking me on the side of my head. Scowling as I turned to face her I saw Cirucci trying to act all innocent when her actual facial expression was like she was disappointed she didn't kill me.

"What?" I asked with tried patience.

"You left this." He said all too happy at my now pissed off mood. She held out a note that looked like an off-white colour. I walked (read: stomped) over to her and all but ripped the paper out from her hands.

"Where'd you meet him?" was the next annoying thing to leave that mouth.

"Who?" I asked. Clearly my mouth realised things faster than my brain because after those words left my mouth everything clicked into place.

Of course - Cirucci! She would know because she SAW HIM! And maybe even all of him, well not all of him, I mean she is a whore but I'd like to think that the kind of guy who would send me flowers isn't open to all foods if you get my double meaning. I mean you get cheap and then you get Cirucci. What I'm trying to say is that she is a skan- oh you got the point in the beginning.

But yes! Cirucci would know, although right now she seemed to be rolling her eyes over me not answering her question and dragging out the answer.

"Your boyfriend, the hunk with six packs and punk looks."

Punk? I don't remember Hunk being punk, I mean unless punks wear blazers and Italian shoes now, then yea he's punk.

"He's not all that punk." I replied, hoping to get more.

Cirucci seemed caught between slapping sarcasm around the room and just outright laughing.

"Are we talking about the same person? Or are you talking about another guy? Gee and you call me a slut, at least I remember what my boyfriends looked like." Cirucci said, now viewing her nails.

Shrugging the insult off because I knew there's no ways in hell I'd ever be like that I pressed on.

"Talk hair colour"

"Oh wow, he had sky blue hair, and eyes to match! It was like finding the perfect purse to your shoes, and tall, he was so tall I was almost dizzy…" Cirucci said, stopping her nail management and dreamily sighing.

"Hey, if he gets tired of you, which he will," she said haughtily "give him my number, I wouldn't mind a few flowers like that every now and again."

I was barely listening. There was only one person that I knew of who had blue hair, and I didn't even know him properly. I mean we were worlds apart. It was almost like the cliché nerd gets together with jock, but now the gay version on Blu-ray.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

Shivers ran down my spine. There was no way.

"What's with you? Brain finally give out?" Cirucci's voice brought me out of my stupor, I muttered a "Trash" in her direction and then made my way to school.

It didn't take long to get to school and soon I was pretending to listen to my home room teacher shout at me for being 18 minutes late for classes. Doing the necessary "yes sir" and "I'm sorry" as well as "It won't happen again sir" before I was sitting in my chair and stuck in a deep thought.

The only thing I was trying to figure out instead of the stupid geometry question set on the board was how Grimmjow knew me. Never mind knowing where I live. I was wracking my brain for any sort of confrontation which may have led to this attraction he seemingly has towards me, I was quite out of it until ginger hair flowed into my view.

Looking up I see Orihime glancing at me and then flick her hair. A tactic she has learnt to use in class to get my attention. Because all I wanted to do was play with those strands. Her grey eyes caught mine and she sent a quizzical look.

Checking that the teachers back was turned, a scribble on a piece of paper I'm sure was supposed to remain in my maths book was sent over to Orihime stating that I had received flowers this morning.

Her face was shocked and then she was scribbling furiously back, her little pink tongue sticking out a little and she wrote.

**What do you mean flowers?**

I gave her a pointed look as if to say "Really." But she moved her hand in circles to motion for me to go into detail.

**Daisies, if you must know. In a basket, really pretty. But the thing is. Cirucci said Grimmjow sent them.**

Tossing the letter to her and then faking a yawn when the teacher turned and saw my outstretched hand, I didn't have time to see Orihime's reaction before the paper was bouncing off my desk and on the floor a little stretch away. Growling as I bent to pick it up I quickly unscrambled the paper and read:

**Who's Cirucci again?**

Trust Orihime to miss the actual plot twist and go for the receptionist's name.

**Reception lady, purple hair, loose vagina.**

I heard a small "ooooh…" from Orihime's side when the paper was back in her hands.

**So what are you going to do?**

**No clue, never spoken to the guy before and I have no clue why he'd send me flowers.**

**Maybe he got confused.**

**That's what most of us say in the beginning.**

**Not what I meant, being gay is fine, it's just maybe a girl he met a few nights ago gave him your address instead of hers.**

**Are you confessing to something ****'****cause you know you're the only girl who knows where I live.**

**You know other girls.**

**Name three.**

**Not fair.**

**+1 Point Ulquiorra.**

**You're avoiding the main question. Are you going to talk to him****?**

**Why would I?**

**ULQUI! He sent you flowers, obviously he cares for you.**

**Or he's bi-curious and is a user.**

**Users don't buy flowers**

**Cirucci.**

**Who?**

**Oh never mind.**

**Talk to him or you're going to end up making up stories in coffee shops again this weekend instead of doing the real thing.**

**It happened, deal with it.**

The paper didn't come back after that which is good because I was running out of space to write and excuses to not talk to Grimmjow. Yeah he's hot, but he's huge as well. If Cirucci was wrong and I went up to one of the schools biggest sports stars and accused him of being gay, my life would be over. Literally. He would kill me. And then probably get a medal from the school for doing it in record breaking time.

But then again, as usual, Orihime had a point. If it was Grimmjow the only way I was going to find out is if I spoke to him. Also if he sent the flowers and I didn't say anything it would be worse than a rejection and I might actually hurt the brutes feelings (god forbid).

Sighing in defeat I saw Orihime look over again and I nodded at my fate. She smiled encouragingly and I knew she wouldn't let me do this stupid, STUPID thing alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I had a huge brain fart when writing this chapter and have a feeling that if I play my cards just right, there might be a saucy scene in the next 2 chapters ;) Stay tuned

I really hoped you enjoyed, reviews are most welcome.


End file.
